


paper rings

by EVIESDRAGON



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Spell Failure, Witch Evie (Disney), doesn't work tho, evie is a cute and caring witch and just wants to give mal a gift for their anniversary, kinda inspired by taylor swift's song paper rings, they're soft girlfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-11 20:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21227996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EVIESDRAGON/pseuds/EVIESDRAGON
Summary: (DearDescendants' Writing Halloween Week Day 5: WITCHCRAFT)• paper rings and picture frames and dirty dreams •(A MALVIE / MEVIE ONE SHOT)





	paper rings

Evie could see the sun setting through the bedroom window, the pallet of warm colors taking over the room and a wave of panic washed over her. She was running out of time. She had to get it right this time.

“Damn it,” She cursed under her breath. “C’mon, please work. _Please work_,”

Evie closed her eyes again, trying to focus and completely missed how Mal entered their room, furrowing her brows at Evie and letting a soft, amused smile cross her face. Evie always looked very cute when she was trying to focus, with her eyes closed and her nose scrunched up a little.

“Princess?”

Mal’s voice snapped Evie out of what she was doing and she jumped, looking back and seeing her girlfriend smiling at her. Her heart sunk. _She couldn’t make it in time._

“You scared me, M,” Evie breathed out and Mal frowned, feeling something was wrong and she easily noticed what.

“You’ll get the hang of it,” Mal softly said, assuming Evie was sad over a failed spell. Evie had been practicing her magic very often, lately and she had failed more times than she had succeeded.

Evie sat back down on her chair and sighted.

“You don’t get it. I _needed_ this one to work,”

Mal hated that tone and walked over to her with a worried expression.

“Come here,” Mal guided Evie to their bed by her hand and sat next to her. “You just _now_ started to do magic. It doesn’t happen overnight. Trust me. And you’ve been doing so great, princess. Please don’t be sad,” Mal leaned to peck her lips and squinted just a little, while studying Evie’s honey eyes. “…But that’s not all there is, is it?”

Evie looked at Mal with a guilty frown, pulled her sketchbook, the one she used to sketch her outfits, and opened it, carefully leafing through the pages until she found what she was looking for and placed the sketchbook on Mal’s lap.

“What’s this?” Mal asked and curiously picked up the sketchbook. Then she gasped.

“E, this is…”

Mal’s green eyes shone as she took in Evie’s drawing of this incredible silver dragon ring with splashes of purple and green. It was simple, not something flashy, because Evie would never make or give Mal anything that she didn’t feel good about wearing. And Mal truly appreciated that. Honestly, if she wasn’t walking around naked, she was wearing something that Evie made. Or something that Evie got for her. Anything else was unacceptable, at this point.

“I wanted to make it for you,” Evie confessed and she sounded miserable. “I know you’re not exactly an accessory girl, but it’s our anniversary and I wanted to give you something special, but my magic isn’t working,” She shook her head, her eyes coated with tears. “I’ve been trying to make this work for weeks and it didn’t work, not once,”

Mal listened and her heart skipped a beat. She honestly couldn’t love Evie more if she tried (she could but you get it). But Evie wasn’t done. She got up, grabbed something off her desk, and sat back down, showing it to Mal.

“All I’m left with is this stupid paper ring I made,” She bit her lip, looking at how awful it was, put together with a bit of tape. “That I couldn’t turn into the real deal. It’s all ruined—“

“Hey, hey, hey,” Mal interrupted whatever _‘I’m not good enough’_ nonsense Evie was about to say by cupping her cheeks and softly caressing her cheekbones with her thumbs. Evie stopped talking and leaned into Mal’s touch.

“None of that, my princess,” Mal started with a gentle and quiet tone, one Evie loved so much. One Mal only ever used with Evie. “It’s perfect. This is perfect,”

Evie looked at Mal quietly and the purple haired girl smiled while wiping Evie’s tears.

“Nothing is ruined,” Mal continued. “You already gave me the best gift I could ever ask for,”

“I- I did?” Evie’s voice came out in a loud whisper.

Mal had a look of pure adoration in her face and Evie almost forgot how to breathe.

“Yeah,” Mal nodded. “You chose me. You love me. You want me in your life. And you care so much, that you were trying to add a cherry on top of it. That’s the best thing you could ever give me. _Your love_,”

“But the ring…“ Evie stubbornly insisted even though she was having the worst case of butterflies in her stomach over Mal’s beautiful words. And Mal knew it, because she knew Evie better than anyone.

“The ring is _incredible_,” Mal agreed with a gentle nod. “And I’m sure I’ll be wearing it soon enough, because you’ll get the hang of your magic in no time. Because you always ace anything and everything you put your mind into,” Mal smiled again and leaned to kiss her forehead.

“So… I didn’t totally ruin the mood, did I?” Evie asked with a hint of a smile.

“Of course not, you dork,” Mal chuckled. Then she took one hand out of Evie’s face and took the paper ring that she was still holding. “You know, as a dragon, I do like shiny things,”

Evie cringed at the poor excuse of a ring she put together in, like, thirty seconds.

“_But I’d marry you with this_,” Mal added and the idea of one day marrying Evie coated her cheeks with bright red. A shade of red that matched Evie’s own cheeks upon hearing those words.

“What? You… You would?” Evie blushed harder.

Mal nodded shyly.

“One day, when we’re older and ready for it, of course. But yes, I’d marry you in any circumstance and without a second thought,” Mal whispered.

Evie’s worries washed away entirely. She had been so afraid that she couldn’t give Mal the perfect gift. Yet, there Mal was, telling her that Evie herself was the best thing anyone could give her. Evie leaned and rested her forehead on Mal’s. The smaller girl smiled and welcomed the touch.

“I love you,” Evie whispered.

“I love you too, princess,” Mal whispered back and shortly after, placed her lips on Evie’s.

Mal kissed her once, because she knows Evie had a long day. Of worrying about her magic not working and of not having her gift for Mal.

Then, she kissed her twice, just as softly and as lovingly, to remind her that it was alright. That Evie was still the love of her life, ring or no ring. That Evie was still her favorite witch. And her favorite human in all the realms.

Finally, Mal kissed her a third time, because they both waited their whole life to have this. To have each other.

When they pulled away, Evie giggled, looking into Mal’s eyes.

“Oh look, my favorite sound is back,” Mal chuckled.

Evie blushed and took the ring from Mal’s hand.

“I would marry you with papers rings as well, just so you know,”

Evie was serious but Mal laughed gleefully.

“I know you’re being adorable and romantic right now and I love you for it, but I know you’d never let that happen,”

Evie giggled and pecked her lips.

_“_You know me too well_,_” Evie agreed. “I mean it, though,”

“I know you do,”

And in a simple but meaningful gesture, Mal slipped the paper ring on her pinky. It was paper, after all, and it would rip in any other finger. It didn’t stop Evie from grinning madly.

** _(Paper rings and picture frames and dirty dreams)_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5, HELLO!!
> 
> It's basically them being soft girlfriends, wbk uwu
> 
> ENJOY!
> 
> :) x


End file.
